When displaying content items to a user, the content items are typically ranked so that a desired set of content items is displayed first. One problem is that, when a user rating is used to rank items, a content item with only a few ratings that are very high can be displayed within the desired set. However, this content item may not be appropriately ranked because the few very high ratings may not represent the content item's rating after more ratings are aggregated.